The End
by ririorsarah
Summary: Laney and Larry Finally snap. The leave the band and try to make it on their own. Will they survive? Or will Corey and Carrie force them back? I have ALOT of OCs!
1. Heartbreaker

**Hey Guys! Rae here, again...**  
**Lol. So now I'm doing a Larney. a story!**  
**( lil Corrie. )**  
**So, Corney shippers.. Please, don't. kill. me.**  
**Larrie shippers... please, don't kill me.**

* * *

**Narrator : ****_Corey, Kin, Kon, and Laney were just hanging out in Corey's garage until their is a knock on the door..._**

**_Laneys POV_**

**Talking to self***_ Oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap OH CRAPPPP  
what if they find out. Would they kick me out of the band?  
WHY DO ALL BAD THINGS HAPPEN TO MEEEE?!_*** End of thought.**

**Laney starts to pace around the garage, again their was a knock on the door.**  
_'' Well is someone gonna answer it?''  
'' Wait no.. dont answer it!_ NOOOOO!  
**Corey walks over to the garage door just as Laney is trying to get out fast. She was running until Corey grabs her arm causing her to fall.  
**'' Who is at the door Laney!? ''  
'' Lane-y-y'' The girl stutters.  
'' Y-you nev-ver cal-call me L-la-laney. '' Laney says Crying.  
Corey just laughs to himself. He slowly opens the garage door revealing his girlfriend and her friend. He has never brought her to band practice.

Laney sobs as so watches Coreys Girlfriend walk in.  
She has a green hair clip keeping her long bangs out of her face. She also has a ripped grey shirt little sparks of glitter that show every time she moves. She has white booty shorts on. Her long dirty blonde hair is secured in a pony-tail. She also has white feather earings. Sea blue eyes, white eyeliner, and has mascara on, all that topped off with black uggs. ( I DONT OWN )

Her friend is shorter than her.  
Her friend is dressed up like a nerd.  
She has her hair in pigtails. Her long black hair looks unbrushed... in a cute way. She has blue eyes with red eyeshawdow and blood red lipstick.  
Her shirt was a basic white collared shirt with a _VERY _short skirt.  
She has white leggings that are ripped at the knees. To top it off she has red and blue Jays on ( dont own )

'' Nicole! '' Corey screams happily while running to the more gothic girl.  
'' Core '' She yells back.

Laneys heart DROPPED.  
Not thinking she grabbed her things and left the garage crying.  
Corey called out for her, but she just ignored it.

* * *

**And CUT-**

**So what do you think. i decided to add my own OCS in here.  
Ill try to update everyday cause i have no life so yeah.**

**Ri: Hope you liked.  
Corey: I hate you  
Lenny: What about the newmens.  
Ri: Im not giving to much away xD This is the first CHAPPIEASDFGHJKL.  
Lol Love you guise.**

* * *

**IM SO NICE YOU ARE GETTING ANOTHER CHAPPIE TRANSITION.**

Laney runs to the park, stands up on the bench, takes out her bass, and starts singing as if she were at a concert.

Hello Peaceville Tonight im alone... Corey.. left.

Laney starts playing her bass and sings.

_La La  
La la la la  
la la  
la la la..._

_I like your smile  
I like your vibe  
I like your style  
But that's not why I love you_

_And I, I like the way  
You're such a star  
But that's not why I love you_

_Hey, do you feel, do you feel me?  
Do you feel what I feel too?  
Do you need, do you need me?  
Do you need me?_

_You're so beautiful  
But that's not why I love you  
I'm not sure you know  
That the reason I love you_

_Is you being you, just you  
Yeah, the reason I love you  
Is all that we've been through  
And that's why I love you_

_I like the way you misbehave  
When we get wasted  
But that's not why I love you_

_And how you keep your cool  
When I am complicated  
But that's not why I love you_

_Hey, do you feel, do you feel me?  
Do you feel what I feel too?  
Do you need, do you need me?  
Do you need me?_

_You're so beautiful  
But that's not why I love you  
And I'm not sure you know  
That the reason I love you_

_Is you being you, just you  
Yeah, the reason I love you  
Is all that we've been through  
And that's why I love you_

_Even though we didn't make it through  
I am always here for you, you_

_You're so beautiful  
But that's not why I love you  
I'm not sure you know  
That the reason I love you_

_Is you being you, just you  
Yeah, the reason I love you  
Is all that we've been through  
And that's why I love you_

_That's why I love you  
That's why I love you_

Suddenly their was a applause_.  
_

It was her dopleganger Larry Nepp.  
Oh god Larry how long have you been standing their!  
'' Far to long '' He responds. '' Ive got a little song i wrote for Carrie... would you want to hear it?''  
As much as it hurt Laney... she said '' Yes ''

Lenny starts playing his ACOUSTIC Gutair and sings.

All my friends are coming over  
And I hope nobody told her  
She has a way of turning sunshine into rain  
I've got on that shirt she hates  
I just know that face she'll make  
Even though it hurts, she's my favorite pain  
She never drives her car, she drives me crazy  
She went out of gas, and somehow I'm to blame

I'll take her out and drop her off  
On the outskirts of our town  
I'll leave a trail of roses that'll lead back home (so come back home)  
She I'll pick a fight for no good reason  
She knows I'll never leave  
I love her half to death,  
But shes killing me

All my friends, they say they like her  
But I know behind my back,  
they all think the same things, that I do  
She spends her daddys credit card,  
And says that Im the one whos lazy  
Shes like a dream and a nightmare coming true

Ill take her out and drop her off  
On the outskirts of our town  
Ill leave a trail of roses thatll lead back home (so come back home)  
Shell pick a fight for no good reason  
She knows Ill never leave  
I love her half to death,  
But shes killing me

And I wouldnt have it any other way  
She can change her clothes  
She can change her hair  
But shell always be the same  
So I went out and bought her roses  
She complained about the thorns  
I caught her smiling  
And thats what I do it for

Ill take her out and drop her off  
On the outskirts of our town  
Ill leave a trail of roses thatll lead back home (so come back home)  
Shell pick a fight for no good reason  
She knows Ill never leave  
I love her half to death,  
Oh yeah, I love her half to death

Ill take her out and drop her off  
On the outskirts of our town  
Ill leave a trail of roses thatll lead back home (so come back home)  
Shell pick a fight for no good reason  
She knows Ill never leave  
I love her half to death,  
But shes killing me  
Shes killing me  
Oh ohhh

* * *

**And im done xD.**

**Rianna Prise OUT**.


	2. Trouble Trouble maker

**Omg I haven't written anything on like 5ever. So here xD.**  
**I'm gonna make this a No POV chappie guise. XD **  
**Laney : Review!**  
**Lenny: Favorite **  
**Me: I DONT OWN GROJBAND MKAY?!**  
**Kin : Wait I thought I was gonna say that... **  
**Me: oh.. Heh... sorry kin.**

* * *

Laney stood in shock.  
" You came up with that!? " She asks.  
" Yeah. " Lenny says putting his head down, afraid of what she is gonna say.  
" That's amazing!"  
" Really? "  
" Yes really "  
Suddenly Nicole, the girl dressed as a nerd, And Carrie walk up.  
They are all gossiping.  
Lenny spots Carrie immediately.  
" Where is Corey at? " Laney thinks to herself.  
Alli ( the girl dressed up as the nerd ) walks up to Laney and slaps her across the face, causing Lenny to attack." Lenny wait. " Laney says while trying to pry him off the girl.  
" Ugh! Tame your dog!" The girl says.  
" Watch it!" Laney responds.  
" Suddenly Nicole starts hitting rapidly at Lenny.  
The girl dressed up as a nerd goes after Laney... and Carrie... she just stands their.  
Laney is somehow stronger than the girl so getting up was no problem for her.  
Laney grabs her bass, plugs it into the amp on the parks stage, and strums randomly causing a loud sound wave.  
Everyone stops what they are doing and looks at Laney.  
Lenny slaps the girl in the face, and gets up.  
" Care... Why!?" He asks.  
Lenny notices tears in Carries eyes.

* * *

I miss Laney already!" Corey grunts to himself.  
Nicole had just broke up with him for Nick Mallory.  
" Laney likes you Corey! " Kin says while face palming himself.  
" Haha nice try Kin!" He responds trying to actually laugh.  
Kin the plops down on the couch next the Kon.  
" We'll what do you wanna do?" He Asks.  
Suddenly the twins both look at each other.  
" CHEESE FEST!" They both scream.  
Corey chuckles. " You to go have fun. I'll be here. "  
With that said the twins rush out the door.  
" I guess I'll go to the park. " Corey says to himself while getting up.

* * *

Carrie drops to her knees and starts crying.  
" I-m sorry Lenns.. " she sobs.  
" For what?"  
" Kicking you out the band... will you come back?"  
" NO!"  
( I bet you were all hoping for yes. )  
" Wait... Why? " Carrie asks while trying to stop crying.  
" You kicked me out, same thing happen to Laney. We'll Laney left.. but still! I'm not coming back. Laney needs me right now. " Lenny says.  
Carrie gets up, slaps him, and runs off.  
" Ow!"

* * *

**Laney and the Girls**.  
" Why do you hate me! I didn't do crap! " Laney yells annoyed that they are STILL hitting her.  
" Corey Laney. Corey! " Nicole says.  
" Um.. Nicole you dumped him.. you know... for Nick..? " Alli says clearly pissed off.  
" SHUT UP ALLI! " Nicole says while pulling a knife out.  
Laney falls on the ground.  
" LANEY ! " Lenny screams.  
" OH SAVE IT HON! I didn't do anything to her. I just punched her. Stop freaking out!" Nicole responds  
Lenny looks at the Knife, with no blood on it.  
Laney starts coughing.  
Finally, she gets up and punches Nicole in the gut.  
Nicole then falls on the ground.

"Lanes?"  
" Core?"  
" LANES! WHY ARE YOU ALL BLOODY!?"  
" Core... That is Lenny. "

* * *

**Me: OMG Corey to the recuse. **

**- starts Fangirling.  
Kin and Kon : Whatever.**

**Me : lol Rianna Prise out! **


End file.
